1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling selection of batteries and an apparatus for realizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their compactness, light weight and portability, battery-driven electronic devices, such as laptop computers, are becoming popular recently. Since such devices are normally equipped with a single battery, their operation time is short. In addition, when the devices cannot operate on AC power, their operation is interrupted for battery replacement. Further, if power failure occurs during operation, data processed in the devices would be erased or it would take time to restart the operation after power recovery.
With the above in mind, there is a demand for a device which ensures battery replacement without interrupting operation of electronic devices, such as laptop computers.